Steven Universe Spinel Chronicles
by VanguardLuard
Summary: What if Pink Diamond aka Rose Quartz didn't leave Spinel at the Garden.
1. Gem Glow

In Pink Diamond's garden she just got a call from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond told Pink Diamond that she was going to be give her own colony. Pink Diamond was about to leave then Spinel grabbed Pink Diamond's hand.

"Please let me come with you?" asked Spinel

"Why don't we play a game. It's fun. All you have to do is wait in the garden." said Pink Diamond

"But I want to go with you my Diamond."

Pink saw that Spinel was giving her big sad eyes. "Fine. But you must control yourself a bit. I want to show Blue and Yellow I can handle this. Okay."

"Of course my Diamond."

6000 years later.

"Nooooooooooooo." screamed Steven once he saw the freezer was empty of his favorite ice cream treat. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" Steven hugged Lars for comfort.

"Get off me, man. I'm stocking here." said Lars as he walked off and Steven fell to the flour.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them." said Sadie

"Stop making them?! Why in the world they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!" asked Steven

"Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." said Lars

Then Steven let out a groans. "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days, I'll tell you what!"

"Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with you magic belly button?" lars said sarcastically.

"That's not how it works, Lars. Right?" Steven checked out his gem that was on his stomach. He then let sigh. "Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, with your crunchy cookie outside, your icy creamy insides, you were too good for this world." He had a sad look on his face as he hugged the small freezer.

"Uh... Steven? Do you want to take the freezer with you?" asked Sadie. He nodded his head. Sadie let Steven take the freezer back home.

Once Steven got back home he opened the door.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe this!" said Steven. Then he was attacked by a centipede monster. Steven started to scream then a whip grabbed the creature.

"'Sup, Steven. Spinel heads up." said Amethyst. Then she pulled the monster off Steven and tossed it over to Spinel. Spinel slashed the monster with her scythe. Pearl was attack some more of those monsters with her spear. Garnet punched some with her gantlets. Then soon Pearl was trying to pull out a monster from under a table.

"Awesome! What are these things?"

"Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple." said Pearl as she got the monster out from under the table.

"Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool." Then the monster in Pearl's arms spit out acid and started to dissolve the floor a bit.

Amethyst poofed another. "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." said Amethyst

"Yeah! I have been noticing that as well." said Spinel

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." said Garnet

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." said Pearl

"Ohh! Ohh! Can I come? Can I? Can I?" asked Steven really wanting to go with them.

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, we'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" Then Pearl snapped the monster neck of the monster she was holding.

"Aw, man." Steven was kind of disappointed by this.

"Cheer up, Steven! I'm sure once you can control it you'll be out there with us." said Spinel

This cheered Steven up a bit. Then he heard the refrigerator door open. "Hey! Get out of there!" Steven saw one of the monsters in the refrigerator. "Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Steven chased away the monster from the refrigerator. "They got into everything! Not cool!" The last of the monsters were taken care of. Then Steven noticed in the freezer were cookie cats. "No way. It can't be! Wha... Where did you get these?" asked Steven excited as he pulled one out. Then Pearl closed the doors to the fridge. "I thought they stopped making them!"

"Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite..." said Pearl

"We went out and stole a bunch." said Amethyst

This made Pearl get mad. "I went back paid for them."

"The whole thing was my idea." said Garnet

"It was everyone's idea, Garnet." said Spinel

"Not really."

"We were all thinking it. You were just the first to say it."

"All that matters is that Steven is happy." said Pearl

"Ahhhhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste 'Cause he came to this planet from outer space. A refugee of an interstellar war. But now he's at your local grocery store. Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat! He's super-duper yummy. Cookie Cat! He left his family behind. Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-t! Now available at Gergins off Route 109." said Steven singing it. The gem started to laugh as they enjoyed the song. "I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever. Right after I eat this one." Steven opened the wrapper off and took the Cookie Cat out. "Hello, old friend." He the took a bite out of the ear of the Cookie Cat. "Mmmm. Ooh! So good! I like to eat the ears first." As Steven ate the Cookie Cat his gem started to glow. Then Gems were surprised by this but Steven didn't notice at all.

"Uh, Steven." said Spinel

Steven looked down. "What? My gem!

"Quick! Try and summon your weapon!"

"I don't know how." the glow started to fade. "Aah! It's fading! How do I make it come back?!" Steven asked in a panic.

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe. Don't force it." said Pearl

"Yeah. And try not to poop yourself, either." said Amethyst

"Please don't." said Garnet

Then Steven gem stopped glowing. "Aw. I was really close that time!" said Steven he put the rest of the Cookie Cat away. "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?

"Oh! I'll go first." said Pearl. Pearl took Steven to a tree with pink flowers on it. "Pay attention to these petals, Steven. The petal's dance seems improvised, put it is being calculated in real time, based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!" Then Pearl summoned her spear. "Like so."

Then after a bit Steven was with Amethyst by the Big Donut. Steven tossed petals into the air.

"Did Pearl tell you the petal?" asked Amethyst

"Yeah. I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree. I think." said Steven

"Listen, Steven. All that practice stuff is no fun. Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst pulled out her whip and whipped the trash bin. It was whipped in half. "See? Didn't try at all."

Then Lars scream. "Again?!" said Lars

Then Steven meet up Garnet near the light house.

"So, I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" asked Steven

"Yes. Or you can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem, which results in." said Garnet. Then she summoned her gauntlets. "At least that's my way of doing it."

Steven was seating on the beach with Spinel there as well. Spinel was stretching around trying to get Steven to laugh after seeing he was down.

"Spinel I'm so confused. Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet each told me something different about summoning there weapon." said Steven

"It's okay Steven. After all summoning a weapon is different for each gem. You just need to find your way of doing it." said Spinel

"Then how do you summon you weapon?"

"Me?! I usually just think of a joke that funny."

Then Steven was in the room with the others where his gem glowed before.

"I think my best bet is to re-create what happened the last time my gem glowed. So... Garnet and Amethyst were here. Pearl was next to the fridge with Spinel right to Pearl. Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed." said Steven

"Okay, your Majesty." said Amethyst

"And, Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven moved Pearl's foot a bit.

"I don't think it works this way, Steven." said Pearl

"And, Spinel you were standing a little more to the right. And, Garnet..." Steven moved Garnet's head a bit. "Yeah." Steven got the rest of the Cookie Cat he was eating before. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh! Wait! I sang the song. Uh, he's a frozen treat. All-new taste. Interstellar war. And now available at Gergins." but nothing happened. "Aw! It was funnier last time!" Then he let out a sigh. "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."

"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are."

"Yeah! That's for sure." said Spinel

"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." said Amethyst. Pearl and Spinel both gave Amethyst angry looks. "I mean... you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you." Garnet nodded her head.

"Yeah! Even if I don't have powers, I've still got Cookie Cat!" said Steven. Then he took a bite of the Cookie Cat. As he ate the Cookie Cat his gem started to glow again. All the gems we surprised when hen summoned his weapon.

"Steven, it's a shield!" said Pearl in surprise.

Steven then saw it. "Oh! What?! I get a shield?! Oh, yeah!" Steven accidently launched the shield and bounced around the house and crashed into the TV. Pearl cringed as Amethyst was laugh up a storm. Spinel tried not to laugh but a few snickers came out. "Oh! Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!"

"What's in these things?" asked Pearl

"I have no idea. But thinking about it make your head spin." said Spinel as she spin her head around.

Then the house started to shake as they heard a roar. "What was that?" asked Steven

They left the house and saw a hug centipede monster on the cliff above the house. "It's the mother." said Garnet. Then she jumped up to face it.

"Stay in the house, Steven." said Pearl

"No way! I'm coming, too!" said Steven as he headed back into the house. Garnet hit the monster a few time to get the monster to follow her down towards the beach. Pearl, Spinel and Amethyst joined Garnet. The monster started fire a stream of acid at them. They dodged the stream of acid. They went behind a stone hand. The monster fired acid at it and the stone started to melt a bit.

"We could really use Steven's shield right about now." said Amethyst

Steven tossed a rock at the monster. "Hey!" said Steven. The monster turned to face Steven. "Leave them alone!"

"Steven! No!" said all four gems said in worry.

"Cookie Cat crystal-combo powers, activate!" Then Steven started to eat a Cookie Cat. But nothing happened. "Uh-oh." Steven grabbed the small fridge and started to run from monster that started to attack him.

"We need to save Steven!" said Pear

But the monster attacked the Gem with it's tail. On the tip of the monsters tails was a pincer. "Can we save ourselves first?" said Amethyst

"Don't worry, I got this." said Spinel. She stretched her arms and wrapped them around the pincer on the tail. The pincer was no longer able to open. "Yes it worked." The monster swung it's tail. This made Spinel to get lifted up into the air and flung around still holing on to the monster. "Or maybe not."

As Spinel was swung around Garnet grabbed Spinel's leg. And thanks to Garnet the monster's tail wasn't able to move anymore.

As for Steven the fridge got hit by the acid. The monster then turned it head at the gems. It pulled it's tail in order to get free from Spinel. It then started fire acid at her arms. Spinel quickly let go of the monster's tail. They went back behind the rock. Steven was mad about the fridge was semi melted.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super-duper yummy!" said Steven as he grabbed the power cord. "Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t!" Steven tossed the fridge at the monster. This electrocuted it and made it stop shooting acid. "Now available nowhere."

"Yes." said Amethyst

"Gems, your weapons." said Garnet. The four of them got there weapons out. "Let's do it." They charged the monster and poofed it. All that was left was green gem. Garnet put it in a bubble and send it off.

Steven barred a Cookie Cat wrapper. "Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together." said Steven the his stomach started to grumble. "Shh. Hush now." Steven eyes started to water.

"Are you crying?" asked Amethyst

"Only a little!"

"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. That be silly." said Spinel

"Don't worry, Steven. I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem." said Pearl

"Yes. In your own Steveny way." said Garnet

"I'm okay, guys. I just..." said Steven as his stomach grumbled again. "I think I ate too many Cookie Cats." Pearl, Spinel and Amethyst started to laugh. Then Steven started to vomit.


	2. Laser Light Cannon

It was sunset as Steven, Amethyst and Spinel just got to Beach Citywalk Fries just as they were closing up. Spinel looked normal to Steven but her form was different then 10,000 years ago. She no longer had those heart shaped pigtails and had normal looking Pigtails that where longer and a bit bigger. Her gem was in the normal position. Her clothes were a mix of light pink with a few white stars on them.

"Hey Frymen! Give me the bits!" said Steven

"Steven we're closed." said Mr. Fryman

"Ohh, what?"

"Give him the bits." said Amethyst

"The bits! The bits!" said Amethyst and Spinel in a chant as they hit the counter with there fists. But soon Steven joined in with them.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy on the counter, will ya." said Mr. Fryman

"Yes!" said Steven, Spinel and Amethyst. They did a three way high five.

"I can give you actual fries, if you want." Mr. Fryman said as he made the fry bits and put them in a bag.

"Just the bits, please." said Steven. Then Mr. Fryman handed Steven the bag of fry bits. "Thanks." They started to walk away with Steven and Amethyst started to eat the fry bits. "Ahhh, sunset my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down and the second sun gets bigger in the sky."

"Wait second sun?" asked Spinel confused. Then Spinel looked and saw something in the sky. "What is that doing here."

"What is it?" asked Steven

Then Amethyst noticed. "Not that." said Amethyst. Then she picked up Steven this cased Steven to drop his bag of bits. "Aah! My bits!" Then Spinel and Amythyst who was carring Steven ran towards the beach where Pearl and Garnet was at.

"Garnet! Pearl" said both Spinel and Amethyst

"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you two?" asked Pearl

"We were hang out with Steven." said Spinel

"Can I see." said Steven. Then he looked through a telescope that Pearl was using before Steven, Spinel and Amethyst got there. "Whoa!" Steven saw what looked like an eyeball. "It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!"

"Not awesome! It's a Red Eye!" said Pearl

"A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!"

"That's pinkeye Steven." said Garnet. Amethyst chuckled a bit by that.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious innocent people. We have to stop it." said Pearl

"What are we going to do?" asked Steven

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." said Garnet

"My mom?"

"If Rose were here, this would be so easy." said Amethyst

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." said Pearl

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help save the day! Huh? Eh?" said Steven

"Greg is nice, Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon."

"Steven might be on to something." said Spinel

"Even if Rose did leave it with Greg, he probably broke it or lost it or dropped it in the ocean by now." said Amethyst

"True." said Garnet

"No way! I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him." said Steven

"We can handle this, Steven. Ready Amethyst?" asked Garnet. Amethyst nodded her head. Garnet grabbed Amethyst and jumped up and tossed Amethyst at the Red Eye. Amethyst hit the Red Eye but didn't do anything to it. Then fell into the ocean.

"I'm going to go." said Steven as he left

"Okay, good luck." said Pearl

Once Amethyst washed back up Garnet did it again but the same thing kept happening.

Steven went to the car wash to see his dad. Steven asked Greg about the light cannon. Greg thought if he had it. It would be in his storage unit. Steven went in and soon found the light cannon. Steven wrapped extinction cord around the light cannon and used Greg's van to pull it out and to the beach as well. The other noticed Steven and Greg with the light cannon.

"He really had it." said Pearl in surprise

"We're saved!" said Amethyst

Then some of the roof started to get sucked into the air. "We have to use it now." said Garnet

Pearl, Spinel, Amethyst and Garnet ran up to it. "I don't know how it works! It was Rose's!" said Peal

"Dad, how do we use it?" asked Steven. Greg just surged his shoulders not knowing what to do.

"Steven, this is serious. The gem! You have Rose's gem!"

"That's it!" said Amethyst. She picked up Steven and pressed him agents the cannon as rub him on it. "Ugh! Come on!"

"Stop that." said Gartnet

"It's no use." said Pearl

"Yeah! It's not working." said Spinel

"Fine! Forget it! Throw me again!" said Amethyst

"That's not going to work!" said Pearl

Soon the wind got to strong and Greg's van started to get pulled away. He tried to stop it but it didn't work. And Steven was trying his hardest to get the light cannon to work. "Please work. Activate. Go. Please? Everyone's counting on you! You can't just be useless! I know you can help!" said Steven

"It's okay, Steven! We'll figure out something else. Something even better" said Greg

"R-right! If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Then the light cannon started to glow. Parts of it started to open up like a rose. Steven fell of the light cannon.

"It's working." said Pearl

When it unhooked to aim but fell to the ground. "That's not supposed to happen." said Spinel in a gasp. The other Gems were in a gasp.

Steven ran up and started to try to lift it up. But Steven was struggling at it. Then the Gems came over and help lift the light cannon up. "Brace yourselves!" said Garnet

Then the light cannon fired and it destroyed the Red Eye. Pieces of the Red Eye started to crash down. Some crashed on the beach and in the ocean. And some hit the part of Beach City that was closes to the beach.

"Steven, you just most of Beach City." said Amethyst

"Sorry about that!" Steven yield but Mr. Fryman didn't hear him.

"How did you get it to work?" asked Pearl

"I just said that thing Dad always says."

"That thing about pork rinds? asked Pearl

"It was hot dogs Pearl." said Spinel

Water then came farter on the beach then normal. They all started to laugh. Then Greg noticed his van started to float away.

"My van!" said Greg

"It's okay, Dad. If every pork chop were perfect..." said Steven

"I live in there!" Greg started to ran for the van

"Wait up." Steven went to help

They soon got Greg's van out of the water.


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

Steven was waiting outside for the mail.

"Hey Mr. Postman bring me a post. Bring me the post I love the most." Steven sang. Then he saw the mailman walk up. "My song came true! Do you have a package for me today?" Steven asked in excitement

"Hold on. Let me see what I've got here." said the Mailman as he went into his bag. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"

"No."

"Did you order a jury summons for R.J Finkle?"

"That's not me. I'm Steven."

"Oh, right, right, right. Steven. Here it is... Steven Universe."

"Ha! This is gonna help me save the world!"

"Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company."

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because i don't know how to use my gem powers."

"That seems reasonable."

"But there are other ways I can help."

"With a Wacky Sack?"

"Exactly!"

"You know how you can save my world?"

"What?"

"Sign here, please." Steven signed his name with a few stars. "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."

"That's awful." Then a bright light came from the house. Steven let out a gasp. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel are back." Steven took his package and ran into his house.

"Wait! Steven! What is a Wacky Sack?" But Steven went in without answering.

Seven noticed Garnet had was covered with feathers. "Amethyst, we don't need that. It's not going to fit in the fridge." said Pearl.

"I agree with Pearl on this. It won't fit." said Spinel

"Don't be silly. I got this." said Amethyst. Then she pulled out the tray and dropped it with the milk and a bag of bagels on it. Amethyst stick the giant egg into the fridge. "Look, it fits!" Amethyst closed the door and the egg cracked open. "Oh, man, we could make a big omelet or a quiche or big sunny-side-ups!"

"We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second. We've got to go back out." said Pearl

"What? Why?" asked Steven

"We have to place this moon goddess statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday. It was an oasis for Gems on Earth." Pearls gem showed an image of it. "It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue."

Steven's eyes started to light up. "What... That's perfect!"

"What? Why?" Pearl was a bit surprised by this.

"Because I can help carry it for you in this." Then Steven opened the box and pulls something out as he made noises.

"A hamburger?"

"It's a novelty backpack shaped like a cheeseburger. Aw, blew it. I was just gonna wear it one day, and you guys would be like. "Dang, Steven, that's so cool." But this is obviously important Gem business."

"Yes, so you should let us take care of it."

"What? I'm a Gem!"

"But you've still got a lot to learn."

"So why not let him come. It'll be educational and good for him." said Spinel

"All right. You can carry it in your hamburger." Pearl gave Steven the statue. Steven then opened a pocket of the backpack.

"Check this out. Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I can fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies." Seven went around the house and started to stuff his backpack with stuff.

"Steven, let's go!" Pearl called out

"Uh, coming!" Steven ran down the stairs and headed for the warp pad. The four Gems could feel how stuff the backpack was.

"Whoa, Steven did you bring your whole room?" asked Spinel as a joke

"Back that thang up." said Amethyst

"Let's warp." said Garnet

The warp beam was broken because Steven was out of it a bit. "Suck it in Steven!" Steven inhaled deeply. Then they were able to warp.

"Do you remember how to do this?" asked Pearl as Steven floated up a bit laughing as it happened. Then Steven's head went out of the warp."Keep your head in." Pearl pulled Steven back in. They then appeared with Steven still in the air so he fell to the ground. Then Steven saw the Sea Spire.

"Whoa! The Sea Spire!" said Steven

"Ohh." said Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel. Then a piece of the Sea Spire feel off.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." said Pearl

"Yeah! This has seen better days." said Spinel

"I'm sensing structural instability." said Pearl

"Oh, yeah, that's never good." said Steven as the ground around him started to crack.

"Steven!" Pearl quickly ran towards Steven and grabbed him just as the ground fell apart. "All right, hold on. We're taking Steven back!" Pearl said as she hold Steven. Then a toy started to go off in his backpack. Steven got out of Pearl's grasp and opened his backpack for it.

"Oh, Mr. Queasy!" Steven shock it a bit and it let out some sounds.

"Steven! This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help, but you've really got to take this seriously. Can you do that, Steven?"

"You got it dude!" Steven hanged his tongue out a bit.

"Enough. We have to move." said Garnet. They went up to the ledge closets to the Sea Spire. Garnet stopped them from going farther.

"What's the holdup? We can clear this easily." said Amethyst

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that pull us below." Garnet tossed a rock and it was immediately went straight down.

"So we can't jump?" asked Pearl

"Oh wait!" said Steven as he started to got some sweaters out of his backpack.

"What are those for?" asked Amethyst

"They were for keeping warm, but check it out." Steven said as he tied two of the of the sleeves together. Steven held one sleeve as he tossed it in a small opening over a window. He grabbed the other sleeve. He jumped off. The Gems started to panic. Then Steven started to climb up the Sea Spire and got into the window.

"Steven, way to go!"

Amethyst pulled out her whip and uses it to hold on the hole that Steven used. Spinel stretched out one of her arms and grabbed the hole as well. Spinel grabbed Pear and Amethyst grabbed Garnet. They swung over and went up to the window that Steven went in at.

"Don't ever do that again, Steven." said Pearl

"Sorry." said Steven

"But it was pretty great." They started to walk through the Sea Spire. "Oh, no, no, no. This is even worse than the outside." As they went deeper into the spire Pearl started to complain about all the damage. Then she used her spear to destroy a statue in a scare of seeing something on it.

"What was that goober"

"Crystal shrimp."

"You guys, we got a problem." said Amethyst

Steven and Pearl reached the others and saw tones of crystal shrimp. "It's an infestation. And have to pass through there to get to the top."

"Can't you just squish 'em?" asked Steven about to touch one. But Pearl grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't touch that! Their shards are deadly! We need to path. Amethyst, Spinel if you two go around to the side and disturb the with a spin attack, and Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot. Then I can advance with my..." Pearl said as she used her holograms to show them.

"Bagel sandwich!" Steven called out as he tossed bagel sandwiches out of his backpack across the room. Then all the crystal shrimp started to head towards them.

"Brilliant ." said Garnet

"Oh, hey,. What do you know?" asked Amethyst

"Good work, Steven." said Spinel

Pearl was in shock and surprised by this. "How did you know that would work?" asked Pearl

"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do." said Steven

"You are a shrimp." said Amethyst

"I just want everyone to know, my plan would have also worked." said Pearl

"Of course it would." said Spinel in hopes to make Pearl feel better.

They soon got to the next level.

"Wtach out." said Garnet. Then a wall was destroyed as water flowed out.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Amethyst

Then the Gems looked at Steven

"What, me?" asked Steven

"What have you got?" asked Garnet

"Cheeseburger backpack!" said Spinel and Amethyst in a chant

Steven was looking into the backpack. "Come on, Pearl join in." said Spinel trying to get Pearl to join them.

"Ohh, all right." said Pearl. The Pearl joined in the chant as well. Then Steven pulled out something out of the backpack.

"A raft!" said Steven as he held the raft that was deflated. He pulled a cord and the raft was inflated.

"Steven, that's so sensible." Steven tossed it into the water but it went down the water and went down the side.

"Ahh!" said Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel disappointing. Then Garnet hit down a pillar making a bridge.

"Good idea, anyway, Steven." said Garnet

"Yeah, they can't all be winners." said Amethyst

They started to walk up the stairs. They soon reached the top of the Sea Spire.

"This is it. The moon goddess pedestal. And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!" said Pearl

"Steven, the statue." said Garnet

Steven opened his backpack but he didn't find it. He tried a different pocket.

"What's the hold up?" asked Amethyst

"I don't have it." said Steven

All the Gems gasped. "What?!" asked Pearl in shock

"I must have left it on the bed!"

The Gems looked at the moon. "Well there's no time go back now." said Spinel

"Wait! I have an idea!" Steven pulled out Mr. Queasy from his backpack.

"Could that work?" asked Amethyst

Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel look at Garnet. Then Garnet shrugged her shoulders. Steven put Mr. Queasy on the pedestal. Then a beam of light came from the pedestal to the moon. Mr. Queasy was lifted up into the air and exploded. The whirlpool started to stop as the Sea Spire started to shake.

"Everyone, keep steady!" said Garnet

Soon the Sea Spire was destroyed and its pieces were sent to the bottom of the ocean. They were floating in the middle of the ocean.

"This is all my fault. I broke it.!" said Steven

"No, Steven, the spire was falling apart when we got here. You handled everything well under pressure. You did great." said Pearl

"After all most of your ideas worked." said Spinel

"Yeah, two out of four. That's 50%." said Amethyst

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They can't all be winners." said Steven

Then bubbles started to come up. Then a raft burst out of the water. All of then got into the raft.

"Cheeseburger backpack!" chanted Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel

"It's a three hour paddle home." said Garnet

This caused Amethyst, Pearl and Spinel to stop chanting.

Author Notes: First I like to thank all those who are enjoying this story. And second I like to inform you that all episodes in Steven Universe are cannon to this story. If I skip an episode that just mean Spinel being a crystal gem doesn't change it. Like in Steven Universe there are episodes where some Gems are not in. I will also be making some original chapters that do focused on Spinel.


	4. Together Breakfast

Steven got up and opened the down stairs window. He saw the sun rise. He also noticed the gems were not there. "Everyone's out. Guess I'm making us breakfast." said Steven. He then went into the kitchen and started to get to work. He toasted four waffles and stacked them on a plate. He then drizzled them with chocolate syrup. Then Steven started to knock on the door to the temple. "Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Spinel! Is anyone home?" Then he went back to the kitchen and started to pop popcorn. Once it was done he dumped the popcorn on the waffles. "One, two three... warp in!" Steven said hoping the gems would warp in. But the gems didn't. Then Steven let out a sigh. "I guess they're still out saving the world." He then went back and got whip cream and sprayed it on top. "Look at you. You are out of control." Steven then tried outside the house. But none of the Gems where there. Steven the grabbed a strawberry and topped the whip cream with it. "It's done!" Then Steven let out another sigh. "That thing's too good for me to eat alone. It's a... together breakfast." Then the warp pad activate. This startled Steven a bit as Garnet appeared on the warp pad. "Ah, Garnet! Perfect. Check it out. It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, So i guess you could say it's a... balanced breakfast." Garnet didn't laugh at Steven's attempt at a joke. "You know, like, i made us all breakfast. I thought we could all eat together like best buds."

"I can't stay. There's business to attend to inside the temple." said Garnet. She walked over to the door and her gems glowed to open the door opened.

"Aw, business? Like what?"

"I have to burn this." Garnet said as she showed Steven a piece of paper with strange writings on it.

"Cool!" Steven pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. Then Garnet took Steven's phone.

"I have to burn this, too." Then Garnet entered the temple with the door closing behind her.

"No! My apps!" Steven lift up his shirt and tried to open the door but it couldn't open. "Open door!" Steven said as he pressed his gem on the door but it didn't opened. "Aw, you never work when i need it." he said as he walked back to the counter. Then a purple man that looked like a police man holding a water gun entered the house by kicking in the door.

"Dumb police! Uh, you're dumb." said the man. Then he fired at the together breakfast. Steven saw this and jumped into the way whale saying no in a dramatic way. Steven's shirt was socked. The police man's head then changed into Amethyst's. "Oh, man. I totally got you. You should have seen the look on your face." Amethyst said laughing.

"Oh, I knew it was you."

Amethyst scoffs a bit. "How?"

Steven went over change his shirt. "'Cause that's a water gun, and I'm not dumb." Steven put on a clean shirt on.

"You got something on your shirt." Steven looked to check. Then she started to spray Steven. "Duuuuh-umb." Amethyst laugh as she kept spraying Steven. Then the temple door started to open with a purple color. "Hey! That's my door." said Amethyst as she fully turned back to normal. She headed towards the temple door. Then Pearl came out holding a sword.

"Oh, Amethyst, there you are. Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?" asked Pearl

"Having a sword party." Amethyst said jokingly

"Oh, please! You took it."

"I did not." Amethyst said in a defensive tone

"It's fine. It's in the past. I forgive you." Amethyst just scoffs it off. Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome."

This shocked Amethyst. "You did what?! I have a system!" Amethyst then ran into her room with the door closing right behind her.

"Amethyst! Wait!" said Steven trying to stop Amethyst but it was already to late.

"What's the matter, Steven?" asked Pearl

"I wanted us all to have breakfast together, So I made together breakfast, but everyone keep leaving or is not here."

"Oh, that's nice." Pearl said as she opened the temple door to her room and entered it.

Steven saw this. "Oh, no! Not you, too. I can't let this become together brunch." Steven grabbed the together breakfast and rushed towards the door. Steven was able to stop the door from closing and got through the door before it closed. Steven watched as Pearl summoned her collection of swords and put the one she found in Amethyst's room. "Hey Pearl!" Shouted Steven in order to get Pearl's attention.

"Steven?!" Pearl said in shock to see him in the temple. "What are you doing in here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple." Pearl used he gem to open up the door again so Steven could leave.

But Steven didn't leave the temple. "We're gonna have a nice together breakfast even if i have to get my shoes wet." Steven walked into the fountain that Pear was on top of. Steven was almost under water.

"What?! Get out of there!"

"I'll swim it over to you." Steven started use one hand to holding up the together over his head with one hand and started to swim withe the other. "See? Doggy paddle, forward." But not long Steven noticed a waterfall. "Oh gosh. Wait. Uh, doggy paddle, reverse. Revers!" But it was to late and Steven started to go down the waterfall.

"Steven!" Pearl said in fear seeing Pearl go down the waterfall. However the waterfall didn't go straight down it had twists and curves. It even went up and down near the end. At then end of the waterfall Steven ended up into a pool of water. Soon Steven washed up onto shore. The ground was fully stone with huge gems in places. It was not long after that Steven saw Amethyst. She was tossing stuff around making a mess.

"Amethyst!" Steven called out getting Amethyst's attention.

Amethyst turned around and saw Steven there standing. "Oh, hey, Steven. Did you come down the waterfall?" asked Amethyst. Steven just looked around."Perl gets so mad that I have her junk, But it's always falling down here."

"Junk like what?"

"Junk like... you!" Amethyst then picked up Steven and lift him over her head. "I'm gonna throw you in the junk pile." Amethyst then tossed onto the pile she was working on. As Steven just laughed as it happened. "Isn't awful? Pearl organized everything."

"It still looks messy to me."

"Aw, thanks. I try. Boom!" Then Amethyst kicked a pile. Then Amethyst noticed the together breakfast that Steven is holding. "Oh, what's that, Steven?"

"It's a together breakfast."

"All right! Snacks!" Amethyst tried to grab the together breakfast but Steven moved it out of the way.

"No! It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of together breakfast."

"Ahh. Give me! Give me!" Amethyst started to chase after Steven who was running away from Steven. "We have to eat it together!" They both were running. For some strange reason they were running upside down for a bit. Then Steven ran into a room that looked like it was in a fun house. Steven found a door to hide in. Amethyst ran pass Steven in his hiding place.

After a bit Steven left the room. He looked back into it the room and he what was in there. There were hundreds no maybe thousands of board games in there. "Wow! Look at all these games. This is amazing." Steven said in surprise.

"I'm glade you like it." said a voice. Steven turned around and saw Spinel. "So you like my collection?"

"I never seen so many board games before."

"Why thanks. I have got every board game that has ever been made in my collection. Even the special editions of them as well." Steven noticed as he saw some games she had multiple versions of. "So why are you here?"

"Oh right! I wanted all of us to have together breakfast." Steven said showing Spinel the together breakfast.

But before Spinel could answer Amethyst found Steven. "Give me!" said Amethyst. Steven noticed Amethyst and started to run away. "You can't outrun me! We both got short leg." Spinel started to follow them. Steven soon got to a room where rocks where floating around. Steven looked back and saw Amethyst getting closer to him. "Steven! I'm hungry!"

"Just hold on!" said Steven as he jumped on the floating rocks. Then he found a way out of the room. He jumped there and started to run again with Amethyst right right behind him. Steven then jumped on a pipe. Amethyst then entered the room and saw where Steven was at.

"Hey, wait a second." Then Spinel and Pearl entered the room as well.

"Steven!" said both Pearl and Spinel

"Pearl! Spinel! Sweet! Three out of four." said Steven

"Oh, oh! Steven, be careful."

"Why?" Steven then looked up and saw something that looked like a heart. Steven was surprised from what he saw.

"You really shouldn't be in here. This is the crystal heart It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple."

"So hold on tight and don't look down." said Spinel

Right after Spinel said that Steven looked down. Then started to slide down the pole. As he slide down he started to scream. Once he stopped sliding Steven found himself in a strange room with a small poll of lava. He saw Garnet was there as well but Garnet didn't noticed Steven was there. He saw Garnet break his phone in two and toss it into the lava. Next was the paper after it started to burn she put it into a bubble keeping the smoke in the bubble. Steven slide the rest of the way down as Pearl, Spinel and Amethyst got there behind Steven.

"Steven, we're getting you out of here." Pearl whispered

"Come on." Spinel whispered

"This is great! We're all together!" said Steven in excitement. This surprised Garnet because of this the smoke almost got free. "We can finally eat. I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands. I'm not gonna judge." As Steven said this Pearl, Spinel, and Amethyst went closer to Garnet.

It was getting harder to keep the smoke in the bubble. "Steven, go!" said Garnet

"Okay. Want to meet in the kitchen?" Then the bubble popped and the smoke was free. The smoke attacked the gems. But they were able to dodge the attack. Then the gems summoned there weapons.

"It's trying to escape. Force it back." The Gems started to attack the smoke. The smoke almost got close to Steven but got they pushed it back. But it found away to get pass them. The smoke hit Steven back a bit.

"Steven!" said Pearl, Spinel, Amethyst and Garnet in worried tone.

But the smoke found itself into the together breakfast. Then the together breakfast started to wiggle "Together breakfast?" Steven asked a bit confused. Then the together breakfast grow at an extreme rate. Then Pearl tossed her spear into the together breakfast.

"It's taken refuge in organic matter." said Pearl. The together breakfast grew out a arm. Then it hit Pearl and got stucked to the wall.

"Now it has all the power of a breakfast. We have to destroy it." said Garnet

"Aah! It's horrible!" Pearl said in fear. The together breakfast pulled out Pearls spear and snapped it.

"I got you Pearl." said Spinel. She jumped and slashed the together breakfast arm. Spinel grew her legs and started to pull Pearl out from the remands of together breakfast. As Spinel helped Pearl Garnet punched the together breakfast and her right hand got stuck. She started to pull it out but it was stuck in there good. Amethyst started to pull Garnet's to help her get her hand free.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted to eat together like best buds." said Steven who was under the monster that was still on the plate.

"Steven, you've got to get away." said Garnet

"But my breakfast." Then together breakfast launched a huge waffle sending both Garnet and Amethyst into a wall.

Spinel was able to get Pearl free. Spinal got Pearl to the ground. "Thanks Spinel. Now let..." said Pearl. But before she could finish talking both Pearl and Spinel were hit by another arm from together breakfast and got stuck back to the wall again. "Not again." Pearl screamed.

"That's enough!" said Steven as he started to get up pushing the together breakfast by the plate. "I don't care if you are the most important meal of the day." Steven said as he let out a few grunts as he struggled a bit pushing the together breakfast into the pit of lava. "I made you bring us together, not to tear us apart!" Then Steven gave one more big push and then the together breakfast burst into flames. Then the gems were able to get free from being trapped by the together breakfast. They went up to Steven to check up on him. "I'm sorry, guys. I guess I dreamed too big."

Later in the kitchen Steven and gems made a big together breakfast.

"It looks great. It's even more together and even more breakfast." said Steven. But for some reason no one could eat it. "I don't think I casn eat this."

"Let's order a pizza." said Amethyst

Steven, Pearl, Spinel and Garnet agreed to this.

Author Notes: I just want thank you for reading my story. Just so you know if i skip a episode it might just mean no change because Spinel is not apart of it.


	5. Cat Fingers

Steven and Greg were washing the mayor's election van. But soon they were having a water fight with there hoses. They were laughing as they were in there water fight. Soon Dewey started to walk up to them. Then Steven sprayed Dewey with water. Greg apologize and told him the car wash was on the house. Dewey got into his van and started to drive off. Both Steven and Greg started as they did they both got sprayed. They looked and notice a purple cat with a hose in its mouth. This surprised them as the cat started to chase them as the ran around. Greg was wondering what was going on with the cat. Soon the cat turned back into Amethyst. She laughed as for Greg he was nervous. Steven was amazed by this and wondered if he could shapeshift Amethyst told Steven he could because he had a gem. Greg got scared when Amethyst changed into Steven.

Some time later once the got home Pearl was doing an experiment with Spinel who was putting away the dishes with her arms stretched out.

"Hey, Pearl, Spinel." said Amethyst getting there attention. Once they were looking Amethyst changed into a seal and barked like one. Steven laughed at this.

"Do more." said Steven wanting to see Amethyst

"Check it out." Amethyst. Amethyst started to change into three different forms. Both Pearl and Spinel were not really impressed by the shapeshifting as the last form Amethyst was a small bird and landed in Steven's hair

"Amethyst, you're overdoing it." said Pear as she got up and walked towards Steven and Amethyst

"Uh, chill it, dude."

"Just because you can shapeshift doesn't mean you should." said Pearl

"Can you and Spinel shapeshift?" asked Steven

"Well, of course..."

The Amethyst then changed into a purple version of Pearl. "Well, of course I can. I perfect. Whomp! Whomp!" said Amethyst imitating Pear with the last part she spanked her butt. Pearl just pushed.

"Steven all Gems have the power to shapeshift. I'm just surprised you're now interested in it. Because I have been using them in front of you before." said Spinel

"Really? When?" asked Steven

"I'm using it right now." Spinel said as she just finished putting the dishes and brought her arms back to normal.

"No you aren't. You're using your stretching powers.

"Actually Steven, Spinel is right. See we can turn into objects. We can also change parts of our bodies, like what Spine does. Or we can do that." said Pearl has she used her gem to show of the first two with her pearl hologram but the last one she just looked at Amethyst that was doing that bit at the of he joke about Pearl.

"I want to try it all." said Steven

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Steven." Pearl then left the house. Spinel saw this.

"Oh. Wait for me." said Spinel as she followed Pearl

Steven wanted Amethyst to teach him how to shapeshift. First he wanted to turn learn how to change into huge lion. But Amethyst actually agreed with Pearl that Steven should start with something easy. Steven suggested a cat like Amethyst was before. Amethyst started to explain how its done. Then when Steven tried its didn't worked. Then they heard a cats meow. They soon saw that Steven was able to change one of his fingers into a cat. Steven was so excited by what he was able to do. He started to go around town showing the cat finger starting with his Dad. As Steven went around town he soon changed all his fingers into cats. When Steven got back home he started to get something to eat. But Steven was having a hard time with his cat fingers. Amethyst opened a window and asked if he needed help but he said he was good. She then told she and the others going take the Gem sloop so they could fight a living island. Steven dropped his food.

"Amethyst, Wait!" said Steven as he ran outside. "I want to go on the Gen sloop! I want to see a living island! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Steven said as he ran down. Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel and Pearl were already sailing away on the Gem sloop. Steven went into the water tring to catch up with them.

"Steven!" said Pearl noticing Steven in the ocean.

"Come on! You can make it!"said Amethyst

Steven tried to swim over but once his hand entered the water it was jerked out as the cat meowed. All four Gems were shocked to see what happened to Steven's fingers.

"Steven! What's going on?" asked Pearl worried about Steven.

"Uh... it's nothing." said Steven as he tried to hide it. But he couldn't anymore. "I just turned all my fingers into cats." Stev said has he held his hands up.

Spinel started to burst out in laughter. "I know I shouldn't laugh. But it's just to funny." said Spinel

"We have to stay and help Steven." said Pearl

"We can't. This is a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Steven when we get back." said Garnet

Pearl turned towards Amethyst. "Amethyst, I blame you for this."

"Eh, that's fair." said Amethyst

"Steven! Just try to stay calm!"

But soon things got worst for Steven as his body got covered in cats. He called out for the Gem in a scared tone. Then he remembered his dad and headed over to his car wash. Once he got over there the cat fingers were getting to out off hand. Steven soon figured out the it was water that could stop the cats on his body. Greg started to spray Steven with the hose. But it wasn't enough water to get rid of the cats on Steven's body. Steven said that Greg had to turn on superwash. Greg didn't want to because it was to dangerous. But Steven told he had to. Steven. After seen Steven was crying Greg had no chose but to activate the superwash. Steven entered the superwash and started to go through. Once it was all done Steven was free from the cats that were all over his body. Greg started to cry seeing his son was back to normal. But they soon found there was one cat finger left. They both screamed a bit as Greg sprayed it with the hose and it turned back to normal.

Later earlier in the morning Steven was waiting at the dock that the Crystal Gems docked the Gem sloop at. The Gems returned from there mission. Once they got there Pearl quickly got out of the sloop and went to Steven.

"Okay, let me see it." said Pearl. But when she looked and Steven's hand the cat fingers were gone. This surprised Pearl a bit. "You got them to go away?" Pearl said in a tone that was both surprised and relief. "It just goes to show always listen to me and never listen to Amethyst."

"That's fair." said Amethyst

"It goes to show you should have a little more faith in Steven." said Garnet

"Yeah, that would've been a total cat-tastrophe." said Steven. The Gems didn't think joke was funny but all but Garnet let out a small chuck to be nice. "But I'm feeling much better meow." Then it got worse. None of the Gems found it funny. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Okay, that enough." Garnet said as the Gems left the dock.

"Wait! I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning. You, guys, I feline fine. Everything's purr-fect."

Spinel stretched out her head to Steven. "Steven, please stop with the cat joke." said Spinel

"Oh come on. I'm just kitten around." Spinel just rolled her eyes at this.


End file.
